


Privacy

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wilson is mentioned, charlie is mentioned - Freeform, not much else really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Yeah, this is just fluff guys.





	Privacy

WX is lying besides the temporary campfire that they have set up, just beside the tent that they’ve been based out of for the past few hours  
Walani is sitting close to them, strumming at her ukulele, trying to get it in tune, whilst simultaneously watching over a sleeping Cowabunga, presently curled up at her feet.

“PLAY SOMETHING OR COME LIE DOWN.”

WX-78 mutters. They shut their eyes and listen to the ambient noise of the late dusk. They can’t hear anything dangerous nearby, nothing lurking in the shadows, no mighty monster encroaching ever menacingly on their small camp.

WX wonders what Wilson would say if he had come with them to gather more basic supplies. Probably that they were wasting time, burning daylight, or one of his other frequented expressions.

But he’s not here, is he?

“WALANIIIII....”

They turn their gaze to the surfer as she gives an acknowledging hum. They aren’t even sure what she’s doing with the ukulele now, just strumming aimlessly at it.

“I DEMAND CUDDLES.”

“Demand, is it?”

She teases. WX opens their arms pleadingly, squirming on the ground until Walani sighs in mock defeat and moves over to them. WX-78 moves to lay their head on her chest, purring out mechanically when she reaches up to stroke the back of their neck.

Unbeknownst to them both, Charlie is watching.

With the fall of night comes a bitterly cold wind that’s uncharacteristic of the late spring. The two lone survivors think nothing of it, until Walani begins to shiver below WX.

“SHOULD WE GO INSIDE?”

“Mhm...”

They creep into the tent, but for once, it doesn’t feel like a flimsy barricade between them and the other survivors. Instead, it’s like genuine privacy. Alone with each other’s company. One of the most favourable things is the absence of Wagstaff, although, admittedly, WX has been getting on slightly better with him than before, even if that isn’t saying much. It’s thinking about this that something comes to mind, something they feel should be said, even though that may just be due to the peculiar luxury of total privacy with Walani.

“I TRUST YOU, YOU KNOW.”

Walani makes a puzzled face at the sudden exclamation. WX is still lying rather contently on their bedroll, with an expression she’s never seen on them before. It looks almost...vulnerable.

“Thanks?”

“I DO. I MEAN IT.”

They seem pleased with their limited explanation, before laying a hand to the side of their face. While it was definitely embarrassing to say, and while there’s definitely more they feel they could say, they decide to change to a lighter subject before Walani gets bogged down in sentiments like she always does.

“OH NO. HOW STUPID OF ME.”

Walani raises her eyebrows in curiosity at WX’s borderline playful tone.

“I SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN A SECONDARY BEDROLL. HOW CLUMSY OF ME.”

They rub at her back encouragingly-as if she needed to be encouraged-and let her shimmy in close to their side, pressed so close against their chest she can hear their internals.

“You’re being loud again.”

She drums her fingers against their torso. It’s a good sign, she thinks. A way for them to show how they really feel without damaging their oh-so-precious pride.

“I WONDER WHAT THE OTHERS ARE DOING RIGHT NOW.”

“Probably nothing as nice as this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie: Bloody shambles


End file.
